Follow Me Anywhere
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: The year 2040 was a year to remember for the Maraes of Konoha as well as the Full Vampires.Sasuke, being a Full Vampire, is all too often critiqued on for having a Maraes Vampire as his girlfriend. Its a fight for love, freedom, and peace. Maraes vs. FVs.
1. Full Vampires and Maraes harmony?

_**Follow Me Anywhere**_

Summary: The year 2040 was a year to remember for the Maraes of Konoha as well as the Full Vampires. With the cliques of high school ever present, Sasuke's major choice of either to stay within his own kind and be with Sakura or to stay with the love of his life that he's remained with for four years, Naruto's awkward choice, and the outbreaks of Full Vampires vs. Maraes.

Chapter 1: Love me, kiss me, bite me

---------------------------------_SnowyWolfé _

Ino's observant cerulean eyes circulated around the room of Sasuke's 23rd birthday bash (that's what Ino liked to call it, but Sasuke preferred mini-get-together). Mostly Full Vampires, the traditional vampires who wouldn't give air to a Maraes even if they needed it desperately. The Maraes who were there were luckily some of his best friends. She held on even tighter to Sasuke's arm, refusing to let go, even after the looks it got her. The Full Vampires didn't have to voice their opinions and Ino didn't want to read their minds. She already knew it. They were thinking of how dependant Maraes are, and what a mistake Sasuke's making, but Ino didn't care. Sasuke understood, and didn't care for the thoughts of others either.

Before Ino had a chance to relax under the pressure of the obviously suppressed party she felt a wave of cool liquid all over her face. She looked down to see her new crème sweater turning blue under the huge juice spilled on it. Using her powers, she lifted it up off her shirt and turned it into ice cubes, gently placing them in her hands then into the garbage. She rolled her eyes at the snickers and scoffs of disgust. Sasuke knew much better than to order the person on their knees and apologize no matter how high up he was. He simply, held her cold hands and had her sit on his lap. Ino gritted her teeth, seething in anger.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said as if he was one of Sasuke's horny high school fan girls. He burst into laughter as if he were the funniest person alive at the party; he was the most energetic sure enough. Naruto smiled to Ino who was cracking up. Sasuke lightly punched Naruto in the stomach, Naruto pretended to keel over in pain, laughing the whole time.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kiba and Tenten jokingly moaned as well when they came up to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at their mockery. His best Maraes friends simultaneously stuffed their presents into Sasuke's torso, well what meant to be his chest, if Ino wasn't on his lap.

"Open it." They chimed whining; Sasuke again, rolled his eyes getting more pissed off by the second. He looked to Ino's approving winning smile, and sighed. "Fine." He said earning cheers and back-slaps. Reluctantly, the curious Full Vampires gathered around, wanting to see the types of presents Sasuke was presented with. Due to the fact it was hard for Maraes to come by with jobs or good jobs, the Full Vampires were often very wealthy.

"That's all good and well, but mine first." Sakura smiled, the type of tranquility smile that made you think of the cutest lily that peacefully gave you happiness. This was strikingly odd; because Full Vampire Sakura was known for little niceness other than to Sasuke-kun.

"Excuse me?" Toya Ryoko said rudely pushing aside the crowd of people, strutting as if she was the star of the party, elegantly and gracefully placing a beautifully wrapped blue (Sasuke's favorite shade to add) present in Sasuke's face. "Please, move Ino." She said as if she hadn't a mean bone in her body. Ino knew better but said nothing.

"A hydroliczyphenonier (the latest edition of phones, it goes on your watch and you don't have to speak into it holding it up to you. Also, if you want to whisper place a chip on the inside of your mouth and speak.), that's pretty expensive, thank-you Toya-chan." Sasuke said immediately placing it onto his watch. Toya made a face and deliberately kissed the Uchiha.

"Let Neji go next, he got you what I really wanted!—to get _you_ of course." Tenten said feverishly blushing a deep red, as sounds of scoffs made the room louder.

"Um, actually let's dance first." Someone muttered, that was almost the only thing Full Vampires and Maraes had in common---love of dance.

The techno song- Digi-Me, got the whole room to roars of "aw, man"s'. Ino blushed "Sorry, I just thought it was a really good song." She said before turning it on to "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa played.

Middle of the Party --------_SnowyWolfé _

Ino barely got a chance to gyrate turns to be with _the _Sasuke-kun, her boyfriend. Naruto, surprisingly was good at grinding, it was normal now for the boys to be the grinders. After the women rush of 29', the new generations of boys were a lot more boyishly estrogen like. As their bodies created friction, Naruto held onto Ino a bit tighter, trying not to get out of control. As she looked up, she caught Sasuke's angry eyes. Being jealous was an emotion that wasn't easy to get rid of completely with time.

After Party-------_SnowyWolfé _

"Sasuke, listen...please." Ino begged as Sasuke gave her the silent treatment, refusing to even give her the time of day.

"You were dancing with girls the whole time!" Ino argued, before being shushed by Sasuke's red Sharingan eyes. She gritted her teeth and held her tongue. Ino had wrestled Sasuke before, but it was only sexy playfulness. She knew for a fact she didn't want the angry type. Ino picked up the wrapping papers, and organized his cards. "I'm sorry." She whispered, hurt by the fact he didn't even want to be in the same room as her, he had said so in his mind.

Sasuke paid her no attiention. "Please." She pleaded, getting up to hold his hand, he thrashed it away.

"You know what? I could care less that you did that with my best friend, it was the shock that you could be so _loose_, that hurt me." Sasuke hissed angrily. Tears immediately jetted out of her eyes. "Babe, no, I'm begging you listen, I swear it was only for fun—" Ino tried.

"That's what you call "fun", please let me know what you call "sex standing up" then! Because that's what it looked like. You Maraes are just so sentimental and liquid." Sasuke blurted out. Ino wanted to slap his face, but he'd easily over power her and without any hesitation beat her. Even if she told him that wasn't true, the blood that flowed through him would instinctively go wild cat on her. Just like most Maraes, she was peaceful and loved to be wild and party.

"Am not." She whispered under her breath. About a good minute or so after the accusation. "Right, of course not. You're too _pure_, no?" Sasuke exhausted sounding said. Ino was at a loss of words. She simply stopped to pick up more trash. When she had risen, she felt his arms protectively go around her as if he didn't hold on tight enough she'd disappear.

"You're so clingy." She giggled, Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go of her for a split second.

"You're so cute." He whispered in her ear. Ino slipped out of his arms spinning around to him, trying to be playful. Sasuke made an instant sour face. "MY rules on my birthday." He said smirking, gently biting into her neck. She went limp into his arms, he softly placed her on the floor, sucking her blood. His sharp teeth bit again into her arm, unwarned yet again. With blurry vision seconds later, Ino lost the power to fight him off. (Maraes, usually aren't affected at all by blood sucking, in fact they have a surplus of it or if not, ample at least. Ino had a childhood trauma of being attacked by a vampirous. An animal vampire, once bitten for blood by a vampire. FYI: Maraes aren't any less of a vampire their just not traditionally blood-thirsty and what not.)

Next Morning-------_SnowyWolfé_

"I'm soooo not up for this." Ino whined, gently swinging her legs to and fro as she sat at the breakfast table.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked for the umpteenth time, smirking as he wiped her mouth then his.

"I already finished High School, why do we have to do the Challenge of Four as a group effort?" Ino said wiggling uneasily in her chair.

"Because, in an attempt to make sure that Full and Maraes Vampires get along, we travel around the world. Building trust while knowing not to fight in other places who know not that we even exist. The non-fighting will most likely help us to continuously not fight after the missions. (The Challenge of Four is the Maraes and FV (full vampires) group mission to save 4 peoples lives by working together, more often than not they are placed at random, usually high schools.)

"Intercom: _All Vampires be ready to leave in 5 minutes, please."_

Ino sighed, not waiting up for her boyfriend she ran all the way to Station #6 in the Ciper Pod. "Smile." Sasuke reminded her, handing her the uniform, as Ino got dressed. Slightly aroused, Sasuke held himself back. The Pod slowly filled up.

"Ughghgh....I'm so _**hungry**_**, **Neji wouldn't even let me get Asuto (food pill) to go." Tenten whined/whispered to Ino, Neji was a full vampire and had no need of food that much.

"I think I have one." Ino whispered, sneaking it to her. Neji grabbed it from the both of them during the exchange.

"You're the one who said you needed to lose weight, no? (A lot of FV often say when arguing 'no?' or 'is it not'? Most FVs' say it out of habit.) Well, then don't." Neji said.

"There's different ways to do so, Neji-_kun_." Tenten said bitterly making a face. Neji had her at her throat. "Know you're place, immediately." He warned her, letting her drop and recollect herself.

"Hey! Neji, you could have really hurt Ten-Chan." Naruto said. Neji bore his fangs, his eyes turning a glowing white. Naruto felt as if his brain was confused, that Neji was taking something out of there.

"Naruto, remove yourself from this pod at once." Neji said. Naruto tried to read his mind, but he suddenly felt the desperate urge to leave. No one has yet to read the mind of Neji Uchiha (in this fanfiction, Neji and Sasuke are brothers).

Ino felt her stomach tighten up. Her minded probed what the day could possibly hold for her....

_-SnowyWolfe- please! Tell me what you think about this, any suggestions? To omit or to add or do less of? Doesn't have to be long, please._


	2. Look within

_**A/N: **_**In this chapter, I just wanted to show you a little bit more what the Challenge of Four is like (that rhymed! ). Basically, its Maraes and Full Vampires work together to save a life, and can't return home until they do so. **

Follow Me Anywhere

Summary: The year 2040 was a year to remember for the Maraes of Konoha as well as the Full Vampires. With the cliques of high school ever present, Sasuke's major choice of either to stay within his own kind and be with Sakura or to stay with the love of his life that he's remained with for four years, Naruto's awkward choice, and the outbreaks of Full Vampires vs. Maraes.

Ch.2- Look within, you'll find me in a place you never though I was.

"Shut up, mate." Blair McAunay yelled to Mitchel Krahel who had just finished telling Toya Ryoko a "dirty lil' secret 'bout Blair". Blushing furiously, Blair wiggled in her seat, praying to GOD, that it wasn't the "rat's tail sandwich" prank.

"Really? I love it, it's so, so _scandalous_. Was he _your_ best friend, or James?" Toya smirked leaning into the boy, sniffing the blood that rushed underneath his skin. She licked her lips, and kept nodding in pure arouse.

"Mine, mate, slut ain't she? The Sheila n' he didn't last no longer than 6, nah 5 weeks." Mitchel huskily said loud enough, for the early to class getters to arrive, to hear.

"That's a bloody lie!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs. The city of Hersha was known for its Australian-British accents.

"Ask James mate." Mitchel said keeping his cool.

"Lies! All lies Toya, honest!" Blair argued, her whole body shaking in embarrassment her face as red as a beet. On nearly all missions Toya was horrendously, extremely popular and often no matter what _the_ object of pleasure. And almost always center of conflict and attention.

"James! James! Oh, boy did you come right on time, mate. Tell Toya all about how Blair cheated on you, tell 'er!" Mitchel desperate to keep Toya's attention.

"I love men with broken hearts." Toya moaned, the men of the class roared, the females couldn't help but have a tiny smile of admiration.

"Nah, wasn't her it was Blair Jacobson it was, in like the 2nd grade mate." James smiled to Toya. Boiling in rage Toya spun around. "I dislike a liar!" She yelled flipping her hair dramatically.

Truly heartbroken, Mitchel grabbed his things and left. Blair couldn't help, but to enjoy the flirtatious comfort that Toya gave her. After a while Toya's mindset to the only thing it was really truly been on—Sasuke.

"I was so tired today, until you came Toya, felt a bit like—"Blair began unbeknownst to her that Toya couldn't have cared less. "Bit? Bit what?" Toya excitedly whispered, her full attiention to Blair.

"Bit, tired." Blair smiled, eager to find out that Toya actually cared about her. Blair's mind raced about how their friendship would go.

Toya looked to her as if she was speaking like Yoda.

"I'm just a teensy bit tired." Blair restated. Toya's fury came out again, she instantly with inhuman speed jumped onto the desk (raising a few eyebrows, and getting tons of shocked faces.).

"Nobody talk about biting okay? Or blood or anything of those natures, understood?" Toya shouted.

Suddenly all the metal doors were shut closed, windows drew shut in seconds. People were being magnetically pulled into hallways.

"_**This isn't a drill, everybody must stay in their classrooms. Okay look, I've got all day and until someone finds my Takamura Teddy Bear Go Night-Night. Ain't nobody leavin' this bitch alright? You don't know me, I'll-I'll-I'll...hmmm...what do High Schoolers care for? ...I'll change everyone's grades got that? Yeah, sounds about right."**_ A mystery voice said into the intercometierout (That's what its called now.)

"Stupid, Maraeses so out of order, disgustingly emotional." Toya and a few other Full Vampires hissed.

"What's that?" whispered all throughout the classroom. It was strictly forbidden to speak of Maraeses and Full Vampires anywhere, but in Kanoha.

Principals office---2 hours later:

Ino swung in the office chair, greeting the principal with a smirk.

"Ino, you've had the _entire_ school in frenzy for the past 2 hours." Tsunade huffed, completely exasperated. _"Then hand it over, and it will be done in seconds." _Ino said through gritted teeth, not giving up for a moment. Tsunade hushed her secretary who reminded her it was against the law to hurt a student.

"Ino, I can out wait you, to be honest my only life is through you guys." Tsunade lied, her life was mostly through gambling. Waiting for the big one to come and sweep her out of this poor excuse of a school. "I don't care." Ino said spitting out her gum on the floor, opening a new piece.

"Right." Tsunade said, getting out a cigarette. Ino's eyes lit up, "You cannot smoke in school!" She shrieked covering her nose and mouth with her sleeves.

"Not. When you make the rules, honey because that's when you can do whatever you so please." Tsunade smirked trying to smoke Ino out. Ino looked to her with admiration.

"You know, when I'm older my path won't likely go towards schooling, but I'd go about it with the same attitude." Ino smiled.

"Nice to know," Tsunade said completely agitated.

"Tell me, Tsuno-Sama, are you married? Do you have children? You seem like a grandma, a young one of 60 at best—" Ino said dodging Tsunade's powerful blow by a mere inch.

"Give me my Takamura Teddy Bear Go Night-Night or the grades get it!" Ino screamed jumping onto the desk and getting in Tsunade's face. Ino didn't dodge that perfectly opportunistic blow to the cheek. "Fuck you!" Ino screamed having to get held back by three teachers. Tsunade almost blew up, if it hadn't been for the smart act to leave.

20 minutes later:

"*SpeakerPhone150*(Really, that's how many generations of the speaker phones there are.): _**Ino, Tsunade wants you to come out with your hands up! Now, the police say that's unnecessary since you have no weapon. You chose, I guess. Ouch! Sorry.--- Ino, this is Tenten now. Before that was Naruto even though he really didn't do anythi—ow!! What did I do---. Ino get out her now. You have until the count of zero. 5.....4....3...2..—"**_ Sasuke finally finished, angrily.

Ino hopped out of there, hands up and everything. Sasuke wasn't the type you would want angry.

3 weeks later:

"Yes!! It's my last detention! To be honest, I can't wait to leave it's so boring here!" Ino exclaimed, jumping onto the couch, putting her feet up on Sasuke's lap.

"Whose life are we saving? The 1st one was finished in like a week, the Jimm Mi kid from China er, whatever." Naruto complained, lying on the coffee table.

"I think it might just be Toya's self-worthiness, and dignity we're saving. Who says it has to be a human?" Sakura said baring her fangs, to Toya who was no where to be found at the moment.

"Or Toya." Sasuke said getting up and throwing on a coat.

"It'd be her fault any how." Sakura said the last one to rise.

Neji pulled Tenten awake, who had "fallen asleep" *cough: passed out with hunger*. The first thing her zombie like body did was take out a food pill, that Neji tried to snatch away.

"**Go. Away. I. Am. Hungry. Understood? Me. Need. Turkey. Or. Mash potatoes, good?**" Tenten said swallowing it whole, and breaking the OJ pill in her mouth. Neji actually smiled back to her. "You've got your confidence back." He said before leaving after his younger brother.

Tenten grinned a seemingly ear-to-ear grin. "He loves me." She kept whispering to random people pointing to Neji. Some where polite and said "aww..that's cute." Others would just nod and say nothing.

"You know, Ino. He was only telling me not to eat, so that I could gain my confidence back, you know since that Toya incident 2 months ago? Yeah, that one. Yup! I know, I know, I—oh sorry." Tenten said blushing to the glares she was getting from telling everyone within look of what had happened.

Scotty Park—

"Nin-shito-desu-yo-kon-cha-meyodo-iri-nai! Show me the dragon's tail!" Toya tried, a incredibly hard justsu that has to be performed perfectly. Either the Dragon could tell you what ever you want, or could eat you alive.

"_**Toya Ryoko (Power)... why have you summoned me?.... If your reasoning is good enough... I shall help you on your quest...." **_Dragon Kioshi said whipping it's tail after every pause in his voice.

"Kay, kay. Well, um...look, you know what I am and stuff, you've probably heard of the Challenge of Four mmmkay? Right. So, help me with what I gotta do kay kay? You following me?" Toya purposely said snobbishly, chewing and popping her gum as she so pleased.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I found her!" Ino cried jumping up and down in fear. No one moved, the once yellow dragon was turning a deep red, then black...

Sasuke drew his Katana in one swift motion, the blow slaughtering the beast back into Toya's scroll.

"Baby, you saved me." Toya said stealing a kiss from Sasuke, a rather neat 3 minute French kiss. Ino shook in anger the whole time, creating a mini-snow storm to cool herself off. Sakura however, was knocking down metal benches with mere kicks of spontaneous anger.

Back in Kanoha-

"You've got to hand it to Toya, that was pretty smart, creating danger in order for the puzzle to be solved and we could go home." Tenten said loudly in Neji's arms, a smile plastered on her face.

_-SnowyWolfé-Sorry, it's not long, I was in a hurry to get chapter 2 up!! I promise, chapter 3 will be better! Suggestions pretty please!! Reviews!_


	3. Think of ME

Ch.3- I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me:

Ino's teal eyes reflected that of internal pain, as she sat down on the couch. Sasuke studied carefully, daring not to anger her into something dangerous. Her eyes were seemingly permanently glued to the T.V her hands tightly wrapped around her necklace, squeezing it so tightly that she began to bleed.

"3, it's reported, three Maraes are in critical condition." The TV anchor said solemnly, you could tell he was faking the sympathy.

Like a cat of some sort, Sasuke lapped up her wound neatly. After getting every excess drop, he bandaged her. Calmly he reached for the remote, turning off the Tel-Visi 8000 (TV). Ino's eyes dashed to him, without moving her head.

...........

"Miss! Miss, Ino...Takashi hit me, he hit me like this!" A child cried out reenacting the assault. Ino chuckled a warm laugh, picking the boy up.

"Now, Iru, next time, don't show me how anyone hit you anymore alright? Just tell me." Ino said after disciplining the other 5 year old boy.

The next event seemed to happen without words, and painfully in slow motion. Takashi dashed out from his time-out corner, head butting the poor boy straight into the bookshelf, mildly causing books to trample over the both of them. Ino's cobalt eyes filled with tears as she threw the books in every which way. (The other students were outside) Crying, the both of them, they felt their many bruises.

Ino felt a sharp pain, as her face was heating up, and her vision became blurry.

"How dare you let this happen, you stupid woman! I told you Ishiru, I told you no Maraes at all are capable of anything! Look at my baby, the doctors are going to think _I _did this! You wench, if you weren't Full Vampire Uchiha's woman I would sue you for everything! (If she sued, Sasuke could easily counter sue and take _everything she_ had.)"The angry woman said, physically shaking now, her fangs bore out.

"You have a black eye, Ino come back." Sasuke reasoned as Ino paced, not only for the job that she loved, but for the children she would miss.

"No, Sasuke I should've done something--*sob* _anything_ to ensure their _complete_ safety. I didn't expect children to mimic parental issues with the Maraes." Ino sobbed heartily. Sasuke's eyes lowered and his eyes a sharp pitch-black, he was thinking, Ino could tell. She tried to read his mind, but it was racing too fast, though she promised never to read his mind. Sasuke drew in his breath, Ino subconsciously made the room colder with stress, but now that she was excited for his ideas it was burning hot.

"We'll leave Kanoha." Sasuke muttered, utterly sick of Kanoha since he was 8 years old when his family was murdered. Ino was horrified.

"No! Babe, we'll _bear_ it, we always have! Anyhow its against Kanoha for us to singularly leave without marriage, or written permission from Sauro-Hokage." Ino argued. Sasuke didn't look her in the eyes, blushing the deepest red Ino has ever saw. She felt like a house made entirely of Christmas lights.

"_**SASUKE!!!**_" She screamed/squealed, jumping all over the place. After about 6 hours (Maraes have VERY high energy.) Ino cooled down, stopping abruptly in one place, Sasuke looked up to her from his business desk. He didn't even have to ask her why she barged in like that. She closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"Are you inviting me for a drink?" He asked baring his fangs, ready to delve them into her delicious palms. She giggled, not opening her eyes. "No, Silly!" She teasingly hit him on the shoulder. He nervously chuckled at Ino's excited grunts, gestures and movements (squirming). Luckily, Ino was patient, like 30 minutes patient while Sasuke scrambled for a suitable present. Ino nearly jumped out of her skin, with a 8 pound object in her hand.

"Sasuke! You must have went all ouuuuttttt?...Sasuke. What, in grrrrr...." Ino said before storming out.

"I though you liked, mini weights, you said they were cute." Sasuke argued as Ino was packing her things.

"I thought you wanted to—" Ino said bitterly under her breath. "Marry you? Ino...I—love you, but—" Sasuke started, he didn't have the heart to finish, and Ino didn't have the patience to listen.

4 days later—

"Ino hasn't come home _since?_" Naruto said as if Sasuke made the whole thing up.

"She has guts, Maraeses don't last long, especially young females, in the outside world." Neji said sipping his Mocha Tea Tes le Vouch (awesome beverage).

"You know, you don't own her." Tenten whispered, Neji's eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh, no? How about giving her a home, food, buying her clothes, giving her all she wants. Sasuke, if he wanted could what ever he so pleased with all the things he's given her, she's in debt." Neji whispered in her ear his sharp fangs softly going over her ears. Tenten froze, realizing that Neji, himself though he owned her.

"Lee, gives me things all the time, he never says I owe him." Tenten said, Neji almost killed her, if she wasn't saved at the last second by Naruto. Sasuke felt a surge of violence go through him, he dashed to Naruto, his katana stabbing into Naruto's lower belly. **"You slut, you're insolence has been your last mistake, I assure you that. Whore, if you think that Lee is even half the man you've just missed out on, you're so sadly wrong. Love, you couldn't last a week without me." **Neji said before placing his hand over Tenten's weak spot, her neck. He could have crushed it, instantly even, but with Naruto's insistent cries and shouts of pain, he decided to leave instead.

"Brother, come." Neji said before swiftly leaving, hissing and spitting out blood.

With her back to the wall, Tenten slid down to the floor plopping down, Naruto was self healing. Burring her head in her arms.

"He'll want Toya now, and then Toya will get what's she's always wanted. I can't, I have to find Neji." Tenten cried, Naruto told her to shut up. Tenten waited for his non-racist reply that he usually had when it came to Full Vampires and Maraes outbreaks and his sense of hope and courage.

"Those _things_ are disgustingly territorial, cruel, and possessive instantly jealous at the little power that us Maraes weld. Though it is true we have more powers, they have the power over us." Naruto ranted, spitting out blood. (Full Vampires can regurgitate their own non-valuable blood and spit it out in anger. Naruto and other Maraes are usually spitting out blood from wounds.) "Did you see how he was looking at you? He wanted to murder you! And you're talking about going back to him? Because you refuse to lose to _Toya_? That's pretty insignificant compared to the fact of how much harder your life's going to be." Naruto said with a grunt of anger.

"That. Is. Not. My reason." Tenten said angrily and slowly.

"Then what is it?" Naruto yelled immediatetly in her face, which was only a few inches away.

"I love him." Tenten blurted out, blushing and crying at the same time.

"How?!" Naruto yelled his fist smashing into the wall behind her.

"He cares for me, protects me, no matter what you say, I'm going to get him back." Tenten hissed through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't." Naruto whispered, a tear flowing down his cheek. Tenten tried to tiredly slap him, but was too weak and out of energy to, instead ran her hand down his face. Emotionally hurt.

......

Ino tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. _"I'm making such a mistake. Over him not wanting to marry me right away?"_ Ino said chilled, crying.

"Ino." A soft, warm voice called.

Ino turned smiling, excited ready to apologize. Hinata looked to her with tired, worn out eyes. "Neji, sent me to look for you, Sasuke's been weird, not sad or anything just distant." Hinata said wrapping a blanket around Ino. Ino's pride became flamboyant truly contradicting how she felt.

"I'm at my parent's house, their helping me look for a place." Ino lied, twirling her fingers in circles as she went into the fire-heated café.

"Go home to him." Hinata said, worried ready to drive Ino home.

"_Wait a second; Neji most likely won't let her home, without me."_ Ino said in her mind as it hit her. Hinata was a Full Vampire, so she couldn't read her mind.

......

"Ino..." Sasuke whispered, shocked that Ino would be there, Neji was a bit surprised.

"Live with us." Was what Neji said, ordered in fact to Sasuke.

"Just until you can behave, Hinata will care to your needs, teach you things. Make you a very fine wife." Neji said, Sasuke looked to him as if he said "Just until you behave, Hinata will cater to your every whim, teach you how to make and sell drugs, it may be illegal. Make you a very fine wife." The words gave Sasuke a head ache.

"What?" Neji said confused by his little brother's uncomfortable sounds and movement. Sasuke felt drunk, but said nothing Neji continued.

"Hinata will have no problem, correct?" Neji said directly to Hinata. Neji couldn't care less what type of Vampire Ino was, as long as she was one; in fact he _liked_ Maraes because they are multi-talented, and could prove useful.

"When you two are married, I insist you live close by—" Neji began.

"Wait! _YOU_ GET MARRIED FIRST!!" Sasuke blurted, screaming. Neji felt a hallow small of sadness ping in his heart.

"...it's only normal, I guess." Sasuke finished a lot more quietly catching Neji's uneasiness, trying not to get too much attiention. As if one que, Tenten swallowed everything in her pride, and knocked firmly on the door.

"Tenten." Neji said curtly and coldly.

"I'm sorry, for everything." She said loudly. "We belong to _each other_." Tenten smiled, taking Neji's hand. Neji smiled a bit, nodding his head. He liked the sound of it, he hugged her, tightly and held on to her warmness.

"You walked, through 5 inch snow, snow hailing, just for me." Neji smiled, blushing.

"Only for you." Tenten smiled. "Alright, alright. Just don't get sick, Hinata, go get Tenten something warm, heat the fire first." Neji said, trying to stop blushing and get serious, but Tenten's smile was too...cute.

"Your all mine...not Toya's." Tenten smiled in his chest.

"What?"

......

"Sakura, no, no, no. The _greens_ go up first, _then_ the reds, got it? And then for the tree, it goes Santa, Santa, _elf_, reindeer, elf, reindeer, candy cane; I suppose the rest is good." Toya said, pulling things down. Sakura wanted to jump across and slash her, and that wasn't just FV instinct.

"Riighht." Sakura smiled in a high pitched girly voice.

"Cute." Toya flirted, Sakura smiled, but when Toya turned, Sakura made an angry face.

"What do you think Sasuke's doing right now, or Neji?" Toya asked, crossing her legs.

.......

"_Alright! _I'm totally up for Africa! The island resorts and beaches, babes too..." Naruto drooled.

"You're thinking of Jamaica." Ino said actually commending his somewhat resourcefulness, unlike the Turkey is the Capital of China theory.

"Same difference." Naruto scoffed. Ino rolled her eyes; she was pretty psyched about this trip, safaris with flowers and animals of every kind. Sexy near naked raw people with paint freely splattered all over them, art was everywhere. People were arriving a good ten minutes before it even began instead of thirty minutes later, like the usual.

"I. Am. _Never. _Get this, _never _leaving alright?" Naruto sighed as the interested African school girls flocked to him, admiring his whiskers.

"Me neither." Ino sighed, as the women taught her how to look and take care of the exotic flowers.

Kakashi who was principal of the school, didn't even have to read Icha Icha Paradise, the girls were pretty proud of their sexy bodies and loved to show it.

"The art classes are _amazing._" Toya sang as she took pictures everywhere she went, eyeing the people flirtatiously.

"Naruto, the wild animals are the perfect environment for Akinmaru right now. I love the wild, to be so lose and free, I'm not by law restricted to clothing." Kiba said enjoying the immense freedom. Everyone was much too relaxed to complain about Kiba's "choice of clothing" which was barely anything credible.

Rock Lee got in touch with his naturistic side, making his insides and _insight_ psychologically as strong as his outer.

"Who says Paris is the most romantic?" Tenten said in Neji's lap, absolutely happy with the lavish lush lands that Neji kept surprising with roses, lunches, dinners and dates.

1 week later—

"Look! Look at my skin, I just got a tan in minutes, it is such a _great_ tan too!" Ino said admiring the color of it. Hinata looked marvelous as well with a little color added to her complexion.

"My skin has never been smoother, no worries no thing." Tenten said not having a worry in the world.

"Guys! Guys! Come quick it's Kakashi!" Rock Lee yelled, bursting into the room. Quickly the group emerged, to find Kakashi sure enough, hanging onto the window sill, from the _other_ side. He slipped, Neji with his remarkably quick speed, got to him just in time.

2 hours later:

"No!!! You can't make me go, I have no responsibilities!!" Ino and the others cried as the ANBU Black Ops dragged them to the Cypho Center, to get to the Pod that takes them home.

Kanoha—

Toya surveyed the office of Neji Uchiha with one goal in mind, Christmas decorations. Toya Ryoko loved Christmas and its décor. With her team of 5: Neji (of course), Naruto, Hinata, Tenten (for supervision), and Sasuke.

"Neji-kun, babe, lift me on your shoulders please, so I can get these lights up?" Toya cooed in his ear. Neji complied, after he got his nod of approval from Tenten.

Sasuke's head was wringing, "Sasuke do this, come here, no do..._that_, right there, oh yeah..." Toya kept moaning in his ear, provocatively churning their bodies in chime. Sasuke was good, great under pressure, but Toya was being really obnoxious and his body hadn't fully adjusted back to "work", just yet.

.........

Sasuke fell onto the bed completely exhausted, on days like this Ino, like today, would turn over on the bed and offer up her neck to him to reenergize himself. Sasuke towered himself over her, looking into her neck for the sweet capillaries, but decided that would be a bit much. He bore his sharp clean fangs into her arteries, instead. Ino shivered, and held on tightly to the pillow, she made no noise. She only looked to her skin which was slowly losing color and mobility. He took his fill, draining Ino to a point of instant slumber.

........

Ino's gray eyes locked on a certain Red Bird, she felt soil under her hands as she curled her fists. She took another sip of her coffee (timeless), and continued to draw the flower that she had gotten from Africa.

"Ino, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked with an undertone of cold guilt. Ino's eyes were a dark bloody red, her face a bit out of color, but still held a normal tan, under her eyes were dark bags.

"No." She tried to smile, but she felt a wave of exhaustion pass over her.

"You haven't eaten all morning." He insisted pathetically, Ino still said nothing. "It will give you energy, honey." Sasuke tried with a sweet smile and lifting up her hand.

"Alright." She gave in, letting Sasuke spoon her breakfast.

.....

Ino jumped right into the 85 degrees room, letting the warmth take over her newly rejuvenated body. In the room, was a hot tub, with _the_ Uchiha. Only wrapped in a towel, Ino was blushing.

"Oh, I had no idea, um...." Ino tried, Sasuke was blushing as well.

"You go _naked_ in the hot tub?" He coughed, blushing even harder.

"Well...yeah, sometimes." Ino confessed, completely embarrassed with it. Sasuke looked at her with mild interest. "You can come in if you want, don't be afraid." Sasuke assured her, with a smile. Ino couldn't read him, but she could tell by his smirk, what he wanted. Ino got in, Sasuke looked to her calmly, "You won't need this," he said tugging away at her towel. Ino felt her hair strands rise, she hopped back covering herself.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke hissed, a bit pissed off.

"Not, now. Later, when I'm back to full energy." Ino covered, trying to not make Sasuke angry at her.

"Fine." Sasuke smirked, admiring her reasoning.

........

Tenten just finished up her work, gathering her papers, and heading out the front door. Usually Neji was there, ready to take her home. Tenten was glad she wore her high shoes (boots).

......

"Alright, thanks Hinata, no, I will okay—bye." Tenten tried, as she was walking home in the snow. She heard snickers and laughter and canceled it off as kids having a snowball fight somewhere distant. But, as she continued to walk in the high snow, the laughter not only got louder, but closer.

"Who ever you are might as well show yourself." Tenten called out, meeting a cold enemy in the face, a icy snowball with its insides a stone hard rock. Tenten felt as if her entire freezing face was slashed open with a knife.

"Alright, who just threw that?" She yelled, in her authoritative voice. She didn't move and inch, hoping to wait out the person. She heard stifled voices conversing. Before she knew it, she looked up to about half a dozen rock snowballs fall down on her, she fell to the floor. A kid about as heavy as 104 pounds was on her, a girl with blonde hair it looked, pummeling her easily. Tenten threw her off and grabbed and swung her by her hair. Kneeing her in the face, Tenten felt a little bit more confident. Then the Calvary arrived about 2 more both boys probably of 12, came to the girls aid, kicking and punching where ever possible. Tenten tried to pick up her cell that was ringing, but the girl got to it first.

"*sob*, no Maraes should _ever_ be allowed in Kanoha, you won't see who ever this is again!" The girl cried out trying to nurse her deeply impounded stomach.

"TENTEN!!!" Neji cried in anguish, and despair.

"I've got it, don't worry." Tenten tried, but it was too quiet for Neji to hear. Tenten tripped both the boys in one leg swipe, and knocked the wind out of the girl. Tenten felt her heart burst, she fell to the ground, unable to take the emotional guilt of having to hurt those...children. They scattered of course, swearing to each other that not a word gets out that a _Maraes_ handled them up like that.

_----SnowyWolfé: I hoped you liked it!! _


	4. When Push Comes to Shove, Duck

**Follow Me Anywhere**

Summary: The year 2040 was a year to remember for the Maraes of Konoha as well as the Full Vampires. With the cliques of high school ever present, Sasuke's major choice of either to stay within his own kind and be with Sakura or to stay with the love of his life that he's remained with for four years, Naruto's awkward choice, and the outbreaks of Full Vampires vs. Maraes.

A/N: I really wanted to go chapter by chapter, characterizing the different people that you aren't use to knowing (like, Toya for example) just to give you a bit of their character. Please, if you want this to be better, just tell me.

Ch.4 : When Push Comes to Shove, _duck:_

"The Count's Ball is tonight, Sasuke! Where is Mrs. Taku with my dress?" Ino restlessly asked pacing about. Sasuke as debonair as ever had his hair, smoothly back with one bank out in front, his eyes, liquid black oil. Basically the whole Traditional Vampire look, he wore a tuxedo that complemented his figure and darkly handsome looks. Neji had his long hair tied back with a bank slicked to the front, and cut to perfectly shape his face. His eyes a lavender lilac, his look was profound and deep almost saying "not to be touched" it was definitely out of the league of normal Full Vampires.

"Trust me, she'll be here, or she wouldn't have come to measure you. I'm sure with your eccentric details of how you want the dress to look, it would take a while." Sasuke replied.

"Right. Eccentric? Really Sasuke, that's how you find me to be?" Ino subconsciously snorted as if he was out of his mind. Putting her feather tiara off her head, and behind her back, Ino laughed nervously.

"I meant to _Full Vampires, _you are, but I like it." Sasuke said his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do. It could very much possibly ruin Sasuke's name if he took Ino dressed untraditionally to a Ball, but, it would definitely hurt his relationship if he didn't.

At the Before-Ball Party, (It was Vampire custom to not be on time) Ino felt a bit out of place. A few people decided to Masquerade themselves with incognito like masks and mystery dresses. In the women's parlor, the gossip of Tenten's brutal beating was spreading about like gasoline and a match. Tenten tried to pay no mind to it, but her ears were that of an owl, and could see their pointing.

.......

"Tenten," Rei, Toya's older brother huskily whispered into Tenten's ear. Of the older women 25+ he was _the _strikingly attractive of the century. He had rugged features, a five o'clock shadow around the clock, and a mostly mute deep voice. He had strange square glasses that made him look at least in his late 20's. He had bright grey eyes, as if he were blind. Though it is said that he has the best vision in all of Kanoha. But, that wouldn't be the only misleading thing about him, he had a small, yet lush set of lips, that most girls go head-over heels over to wanting to kiss. But inside of those lips, is the sharpest set of fangs which is very arousing for women. His tongue looks as if it was permanently stained with blood, he had soft, brown hair always neat, and he was second to fashion when compared to the Uchiha Brothers.

Tenten seemed to have lost her voice, not trusting her voice, she found the courage to look at him. He placed a heated warm hand over hers.

"I am an ANBU Black Op, even in this environment, so please inform as to what happened last night." To Rei, business and education came first to anything other than family, he wasn't seen often with said "loved ones" often, due to his nose in a book. Tenten felt a bit more comfortable. The women on the side lines, who had their ballroom dresses a bit too tight, still found the energy to jealously speak of Tenten in some surprisingly colorful language.

Neji showed a small spark of interest from across the room, but then attended to the flock of women before him.

"Please, Ino come out of there." Sasuke pleaded, for the 8th time.

"No, everyone will make fun of me; my dress is for like _party_ parties, not _ballroom_ Balls!" Ino hissed. "You look fine, sexy even. If they do talk it would only be of their own dislike of _their_ dress." Sasuke lied, he uncomfortably pulled at his collar, waiting Ino's response.

"Honest?" She said really quietly, pushing her pinky through the door, Sasuke was able to breath again, he pinky promised her she looked great.

_Ding, Dong. _

In a heartbeat, Ino dashed to the door. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic to the Ball was horrendous." Mrs. Taku said, Ino didn't care anymore, she hugged her, paid her, then ran off to her room with Tenten and Temari (Full Vampire) dragged right behind her.

"Now, _that_ is a dress." Tenten exhaled. Ino's dress was a flowing, ruffle purple dress, Ino was very busty and the dress sort of acted like a push-up bra. It was elegant and classy, it was not Full Vampire extravagant, but it wasn't at all too simple. Ino cut her hair to the middle of her back, it was curled into a ponytail.

Tenten wore a red, puffy dress with different shades of the color, it was amazingly beautiful, and her hair was teased into wavy long curls and then put up in a neat bun.

Shikamaru seemed to love the dress more than Temari herself did. (Both FV's) Shikamaru looked at the yellow dress, different levels of short cut offs, overlapping it into a long dress. Her hair wasn't all out, it looked the same pretty much, just less spiky and it was a tinsy bit curled at the ends.

Toya of course wore dark colors, and _had_ to pick the most curvaceous "dress" it was a bit overboard a little too long and Ballroom gown—huge. Sakura wore a gorgeous pink dress that was cute enough to keep your attention for a long time.

.....The Count's Ball---

"_Welcome," _Count Kabuto announced at the top of the golden stone marble spiral stairs. Count Kabuto was nephew to the _real_ Count of East Kanoha, Count Orochimaru (Not evil in this fanfiction). Though many rumors and suspicions were implicated that he was indeed the most vicious count in the history of Vampires, no one has "lived long enough" to tell if it were true or not. "_Make yourself comfortable, eat and drink to your fill." _ Kabuto's words seemed unbelievably silky, as if he were consoling them with soothing words. It was hypnotic, and everyone knew so, that is why they loved it. They didn't have to worry about the outside world or their problems.

.........

"Look, bitch, I don't have time to fool around with you today, so do us all a favor don't suck up time with any of the boys. Just go home alright?" Toya immediately said after pulling Sakura into one of the rooms. Toya was just getting started (with flirting with boys) and she _loved_ Balls, and everyone was fair game. Toya insisted that Sakura didn't deserve any of the boys. Sakura, however, wanted to end things with Toya once and for all....

7 Years ago—

"_No, Ma. Please don't everyone will make fun of me, you always fight my battles!" Sakura cried, trying to pull her furious mother back. Toya was one of __the__ wealthiest Full Vampires of East Kanoha, yet was going through a "thief" phase and just stole Sakura's money for her favorite club: Entertainment which costs a lot of money to get into. _

"_You sure you can handle a Ryoko? If only the boy was in your class, he's the only tolerable one," Sakura's mother began. Sakura's mother worked under Mrs. Ryoko and couldn't stand her bossy uneconomic ways. Toya's younger sister was the brat of the family, very sluttish even compared to Toya. Spending money every which way made Toya's little sister Miko, or Mi one of the most popular girls in Elementary school. _

"_Positive." Sakura lied, every week unmissed, Toya some how hurt her and Sakura couldn't do a thing to the "unstoppable" force. Everyone loved Toya, even her dad who often secretly wanted Toya to be his daughter. Toya was clever, street/book smart, and never took 'no' for an answer._

"_Just a few words of advice, Rule of Combat: Know your enemy. Find out her strengths and weaknesses, use it __against__ her. Everyone has at least one dirty secret that they aren't proud of. But, never show or tell anyone it was you, be satisfied with seeing her distressed. Remember this; if your opponent pulls a knife, you pull a gun. If your opponent sends one of yours to the hospital, you send one of his to the morgue. Revenge was a dish best severed cold." Sakura's mother said, kissing Sakura good-bye before heading off to work._

_Sakura never did get her back...._

Sakura knew how to be cold; Toya _needed_ her and right now would be the best time to show it.

"Shut up, Toya, I can do what ever I so please." Sakura said loudly. Before Toya could rebuttal, which was remarkably fast, Sakura pulled her close.

"Unless, you want Rei knowing that little problem you ran into last year." She whispered, pushing Toya back. Toya's eyes widened, it was if she couldn't have been more mortified, Sakura knew Toya's weakness—wanting respect from her brother.

"Aw, baby, you look sick. I guess your insides are morphing out, pretty girl." Sakura hissed leaving with a toss of her hair.

......

"Wow, Sakura, you said that? Have you ever asked Toya _why_ she's so mean to you and all?" Naruto asked. "Or, why she acts that way?" Sakura's jade colored eyes darted into Naruto's. "Shut, up. Just shut up! I shouldn't have to!" Sakura screamed stepping on Naruto's toes, ending the waltz.

.......

Kanoha Junior High's December Dance----

"Mi, Mi, over here, you _promised _me a dance, remember?" Boys from all sides called out. Miko flashed them a flirtatious smile, feeling a bit empty internally she sat down. She summoned her "best friend" Ashito, to go fetch her something to eat.

"Mi, can I take a picture with you?" A frenzy of people called out.

"You know, you're so much better than your sister." Someone said affectionately. Miko felt as if a conflagration of an inferno went through her body, she jumped up from her seat. "Who said that?" She said cutely twirling her hair, popping her gum. A girl with freckles, a pig-tail and glasses stepped foreword. Miko, took her fist and smashed it right into the girl's face. "Don't you; _ever_ speak of my family that way." She shouted, spitting blood on the girl. The room was dead silent. "Good." She said before leaving.

(_-Snowywolfe: _ I just wanted to give you a taste of Toya's family.)

........

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke said behind Ino, right into her ear, Ino felt herself melt at his touch. She nodded, spinning elegantly around, while stepping back so he could get a good look at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked a bit darkly, Ino didn't feel like talking and Sasuke accepted that. But, she did nod to answer his question. Once close, Ino whimpered at Sasuke's tight hold over her. Never the less, she loved to feel protected. She placed her ears to his chest, trying to hear his heart beat. Full Vampires have an incredible heart rate almost to fast for ears to pick up. This is so, because they run at inhumanly fast speeds.

Ino heated the room with her powers, Sasuke felt her wrap her literally hot arms around him.

Neji knew when he saw Tenten he wouldn't let her dance with anyone else, and he didn't very much care to either.

"Neji, I'm so happy with you." Tenten whispered, Neji smiled then frowned as he saw a blur of yellow blind his vision momentarily.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tenten yelled in a whisper, Naruto didn't say anything he just grabbed Ino too and kept running.

Once inside a closet, Naruto put the two girls at the very top ledge and tried to explain over their questions.

"Liecht is here." Naruto whispered, the two girls froze in fear. Liecht is 23 year old Full Vampire who is one of the most anti-Maraes young man in Kanoha it is said to be. Liecht VanDurro was a Vampire to watch.

_----Snowywolfe: Well, I admit, I slacked off on this one, =) but I still tried. I want to make the next one really spicy, and detailed so it might not be on there right away. They are at a concert, and things get a little out of control, Tenten gets lost, Neji is unquestionably drunk and Toya is first to take advantage of that, with a huge break out of Maraeses vs. Full Vampires Ino losses one of the closest people to her. _


	5. She Will Be Loved

Follow Me Anywhere 

Ch.5 She Will Be Loved

Setting:

December 16th, 2023:

Sasuke drenched from the rain, lurked in the corners hiding from the unknown forces that have been tracking him down. Just moments a go, there was a deafening blast that shattered nearly every window, broken every door down, no one, but _**GOD **_himself knew how many people where hurt or injured. Painfully bloody, Sasuke dared not to make a sound or to nurse his wounds. Rain was pouring in from the ceiling.

Liecht is 23 year old Full Vampire who is one of the most anti-Maraes young man in Kanoha it is said to be. Liecht VanDurro was a Vampire to watch. It is said, he wasn't even from Kanoha, but the Village of Music. Making himself free for attack, he sat down comfortably in the middle of the Ball Room floor.

"Who is bold enough to come forth?" Liecht yelled to the hurdles of people silently crying, a few trying to wake someone who went limp in their arms. The entire place was dark, no one moved. People were begin to phone for help, and others were starting to wake up.

Baring his fangs, he got up, angered of course by the people's lack of courage. "Play hero! Someone, _please_. No age matter, not gender, nor race come up to me." He said reassuringly, as if he wasn't one of the strongest people in the Ball.

Sasuke's heart began to pound, he searched everywhere for Ino, trying to find out from people if she was alive or not. Naruto, who was sitting down, knocked Sasuke to the floor and brang his body close to his. "Ino's safe, Neji's guarding the girls; he already has orders to get all of you safety out of here." Naruto whispered, obviously not taking no for a answer.

Nartuo stood up, walking up towards Liecht.

"It always has been your character to defend and be loyal." Sasuke said shedding tears for his close friend.

Liecht, squinted trying to get a good look at the blonde. With a hefty laugh of amusement he spat blood (to show a challenge is present). "THE Nine Tailed fox is before me? What an honor! Shall I bow in your presence, sir?" Liecht said half truthfully overwhelmed with real joy. Naruto didn't freeze up and stare; he knew what he had to do, save lives.

"You are to fight me and no one else." He said loudly, letting people leave. Angered by Naruto's authoritative voice, VanDurro spat blood out, yet agreed. "No interference, I trust." Liecht said on his terms. Naruto nodded. Without warning Naruto was instantly attacked, from all sides, it was as if he was too fast for sight. Naruto quickly hacked into his Nine Tailed Fox, and stopped the man in a choke hold.

"Innocent people—murdered. They say you're so rich and profitable that they could never send you to prison, how about if I send to hell?" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Ehehe, on the contrary *through a choked voice* you need me especially, son. Who pays for your schools. Ecchh...ahhhr your hosspitalss, food, and _houses_." Liecht said, distracting Naruto knowing that Maraes get family love feelings when being spoken to like that (He talked to Naruto in a father like manner, even said "son"). Naruto blocked it out, immediately just strengthening the hold tighter. Liecht kicked his age mate in the stomach, loosening the death grip.

"Don't play _**GOD**_ boy." Liecht laughed, smashing his fist into Naruto's ribcage shattering a good part of it. Naruto bent over in pain, heaving and puffing getting sweaty, feeling his blood rush all over the place, roaring in his ears.

"Shining night, light filled days, stay!" Someone called out from the crowd, Hinata emerged holding him completely in place, Naruto bluffing stood up straight.

"Ino taught her that," someone else murmured, the other 4 had long been gone. Hinata stared at Liecht who looked as if at any moment he was going to attack her. Naruto got off balance, "No, Hinata, I gave this match my word, and I intend to keep it whole heartedly." Naruto said, lowing Hinata's arms and going in for a sweet kiss. Tears arose in Hinata's eyes, and she nodded, understanding him now.

"Match? You think your a match? Ha, ha....hhhaaaa...." Leicht said, his voice fading.

.......

"Breathe..." someone was calling from a distance, it was as if they were coaching him. He felt the warm air of the people's body heat gathered around him. He felt the hard compressions of someone's hands over his chest. Naruto opened to his eyes to a crying grateful crowd. Hinata stopped; happily throwing her body over his, his vision was blurred. His back felt as if it had been blown up, his front seemed as if it just crashed into a wall.

"Good, ahem, good job." Kabuto said, to Hinata with a faint smile on his face, he sympathetically looked to Naruto, nearly out of words. "You're a survivor you know that?" He chuckled, gently caressing Naruto's body. Naruto smiled, "Did I save anyone?" he choked out.

"Everyone," The whole audience clapped. "What did I do?" He said tiredly. Too many people at once were talking, Hinata whispered to him the events. Naruto felt like a billion bucks and a bucket of stars, he jumped up as if uninjured, running straight for the group of friends that were waving to him.

"How celebrate this awesome achievement?" Ino called, usually to be the first to say things like this.

"A good, concert." Neji smiled, everyone looked shocked at him, _Neji Uchiha_ wanting to go to a _concert?_

_Blush 33 Concert-_

_ If its one thing Maraes' love its music._

Ino and Sasuke sat in the grass with their bodies intertwined, Naruto being the loudest one there was screaming and jumping while Tenten and Neji read a book together, Hinata blushed staring at her hero.

"You've become quite famous." Neji smiled to Naruto who was signing more autographs. The camera suddenly focused on him.

"Is that him?" The reporter gasped, Naruto stood up straight and gave a winning smile. The next thing he knew he was right back where he started.

"Breathe, breathe." Someone said, he opened his eyes to Hinata. "Again? Never saw you as the type to be camera shy." Sasuke said standing up. Ino sighed in relief. "Can you not be so blunt? He was in so many life and death situations today and not once did you say "Thank you" or "Great job Naruto"." Ino said tearfully, grabbing her sweater and placing it under Naruto's head.

"Its alright, he's Sasuke." Naruto tried, but Ino didn't want to hear it. "Say it Sasuke, I can't believe I have to tell you this." Ino breathed.

"Sorry, thank you and really great job there Naruto thanks for saving us." Sasuke said hanging onto his pride still. Ino being a Maraes didn't understand why pride was such a big deal.

A/N: Why is pride such a big deal? What exactly _are_ Maraes? Or even Full Vampires? Find out next time! Thanks for reading, please Review!!!


End file.
